The Second Step
by CrimsonWarrior9785
Summary: Firestar has decided it's time for The Four to pass there powers down to new cats. A second darkness is coming. It's time for Starclan to take the Second Step. But it won't be easy. It never is. Meet Sunfur, Silverwhisker, Graytail, and Mothheart. A whole new prophecy unfolds.


**My latest fanfiction! I realize I've posted a lot of fanfiction in the very few days I've been on the sight, but don't judge! I'm just a huge fan of a lot of things!**

A flame-colored tom slunk forward into the moonlight, his emerald eyes shining in the night. A light breeze whispered through the tree tops, rustling the cat's fur and carrying to his ears the sound of an argument in progress. He decided that peace ought to be made and scented for the source of the fight.

He wasn't overly surprised at who he found. A gray tom with blue eyes was visibly bristling and in deep defence of his side of the argument. He was arguing with a silver-and-white she-cat, who was equally furious.

"I made found the mouse, Jayfeather. It's _mine_," she growled at the gray tom.

"I made the kill, Ivypool. It's actually _mine_." These could have been the words of a quiet disagreement, but Jayfeather's words were absolutely saturated with anger.

"Enough," the orange tom said, parting the tall grass to stand between the two cats. "This is Starclan, not a border fight. And you two were in the same clan even before you died. Can't you share the mouse?"

"Firestar!" Ivypool gasped, backing away. "Sorry, Jayfeather," she added reluctantly.

Jayfeather grumbled what could have been an apology, but it was impossible to tell. Firestar decided to accept it for the time being.

Firestar knew this was particularly unruly behavior for Starclan cats, but the argument was not surprising and almost amusing. These two cats had both had a sharp temper when they were alive, but hadn't really spoken enough to truly but heads. Now that Jayfeather could hunt, he was particularly protective of his prey.

"Now, as it happens, I'm quite lucky to have run into you, Jayfeather. I could have been searching for you for ages. I've called a meeting. With The Four," Firestar said.

"Oh," Jayfeather said, stiffening. "Shall I go and find Lionstar?"

"That would be nice. I'll go find Dovewing. Meet us at the pond, would you?" Firestar answered.

"Yeah. Erm, I think Dovewing was hunting with Blossomfall and Whitetail over by the beech tree," Jayfeather said.

"Thank you." Firestar dipped his head to Ivypool and began to head in the direction of the tree. It wasn't too far to the beech tree, and despite the urgency of the meeting ahead, he found himself enjoying the journey. He remembered midnight hunts with Sandstorm, back in Thunderclan, and wondered briefly where his mate was. With the way his night was going, he wouldn't be too surprised if he ran headlong into her.

When he reached the beech, the cat he was looking for and her friends were no longer there. But their scent lingered in the air, blown to Firestar on the breeze. Parting his jaws, he tracked their scent, eventually coming across the group, sharing a plump rabbit.

"Ah, Dovewing." Firestar dipped his head in greeting to the other two warriors, who respectfully dipped their heads in return.

"Yes, Firestar?" Dovewing sat up straight, cleaning the last traces of rabbit from her mouth and whiskers.

"You have a meeting to attend," Firestar said vaguely. "A meeting of The Four, actually."

"Oh." Dovewing hopped to her paws. "See you later," she called to her friends, who nodded in understanding.

"What's it about?" Dovewing wondered aloud as soon as they were out of hearing range.

"You'll soon find out," Firestar murmured vaguely.

Soon enough, the pair emerged into the clearing to find Lionstar and Jayfeather already waiting. Lionstar kept glancing over his shoulder, which Jayfeather was apparently trying to ignore this, his ears splayed grumpily out to the side.

"I think we should begin before Jayfeather keels over with annoyance," Dovewing hissed in Firestar's ear.

"Agreed," he whispered in return. He cleared his throat and, whiskers twitching in amusement, stepped into the clearing. He nimbly leaped across the stepping stones leading to the rock in the middle of the pond once he had everyone's attention.

"It's time," he began. "That each of us passed down our powers."

Jayfeather gasped and gave a look of mixed shock and indignation. Lionstar seemed to be much less upset. Firestar recalled that when the golden tom had been known as Lionblaze, he had wished not to be a part of the prophecy so as to win over Cinderheart, who had since then become his mate.

Ignoring Lionstar, Firestar continued. "Now now, don't worry. You won't have to lose your abilities. It'll be like, say, having an apprentice."

Dovewing, whose mind wasn't cluttered with worries or memories, decided to ask a question, the answer to which she was sure to find out, though she was not sure when. "Uh, Firestar? Is there, perhaps, a_ reason_ for this?"

Lionstar chose that moment to throw another glance over his shoulder. Jayfeather growled and mouthed, "Cinderheart" in Firestar's direction to explain Lionstar's concern.

"Hmm." Firestar's eyes lit up, and he promptly ignored the question and moved on. "Tonight, I ask only one thing of you. I ask that you choose your apprentice. It does not matter from which clan. In fact, I ask that an apprentice would be chosen from each clan."

Jayfeather was already deep in thought. Suddenly, he perked up. "I think I've got one," he said, and with that, he delved deep into thought once more.

"I think-" Dovewing began. But she was interrupted by a hiss from Jayfeather.

"Quiet!" He bared his teeth at her. "I'm trying to reach the thoughts of a living cat. It's more difficult than one of you."

After many more heartbeats of silence that felt like an eternity, Jayfeather spoke up again. "Okay. She's definitely the one I want. May I?" he asked, taking a step towards the pond.

Firestar dipped his head in approval. Jayfeather crouched down and gently touched his muzzle to the water, sending ripples across the surface. The image of the moon and stars shifted, and a sleeping cat took it's place. She was silver with long fur and a white underbelly. Her tail flicked in her sleep and her paws gave a twitch.

"I've just walked in her dreams. I choose her."

Firestar nodded and turned to Dovewing, who had spoken earlier.

"I've been keeping an eye on him lately. Actually, we're distantly related," she said, bashfully admitting she'd done some minor spying.

"Go on," Firestar prompted.

Dovewing crouched by the water's edge. Soon, the pond showed a sleeping tom with white fur and black paws, ears, tail tip, and even a black patch on his chest. "I choose him."

Next, Lionstar took his place by the pond, and the image shifted once more. A thin gray cat was splayed out on a bed of moss. "He doesn't look like much," Lionstar admitted. "But I believe in him."

"If you believe in him, so do we," Firestar said, dipping his head to his golden friend. Then, he stepped up to the pond. "I've had my choice made for a while now."

In the water, a sandy-gold she-cat appeared, her pelt littered with too many scars for a cat so young. She wasn't sleeping. She was talking a night walk through the woods of Shadowclan.

"We have all made our choices. Now, all I can say, is good luck." And with those last words from Firestar, they all headed separate ways, except him. He sat there a while longer, watching his soon-to-be apprentice.


End file.
